Pain in the Mouth
by piratechu
Summary: Modern Willabeth OneShot. Elizabeth has a bit of an appearance change and fears that Will won't think she's still pretty.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own 'em. I wish I owned Orlando, though...

**Summary: **Modern Willabeth One-Shot. Elizabeth has a bit of an appearance change and fears that Will won't think she's still pretty.

**author note: **I usually put this at the end but... I dun wanna. I give props to Slayerchick33 because she helped me realize music helps my muse. But the idea came from my own situation. Just got braces a week ago. Too bad I can't have someone like Will be there for me...

and, by the way, this'll probably be one of the few _modern _oneshots I do. I'm going to stick to my story then do classic time.

* * *

"Will?" 

Elizabeth Swann was in pain and could barely talk. Of course, one would ask why she was on the phone then.

"Elizabeth, what's wrong?"

She sniffled for a moment then responded with an "I'm ugly now!"

Will Turner looked at the phone, despite Elizabeth couldn't see his face. "What the hell? No you're not. What's wrong, love?"

Elizabeth and Will had been dating on and off for over the past two years. Both were tenth years in high school and sixteen. Elizabeth sniffled into the phone again.

"Can you come over? And bring some ice cream?" Elizabeth asked after a silence then earned an "Of course," in response. Of course, Elizabeth still didn't tell him what was wrong. The only way he'd find out is by going over there.

Will arrived at Elizabeth's house after fifteen minutes. They lived not even ten minutes away when walking and Will had gone by a corner store, picking up ice cream as she had requested.

After a quick knock on the door, Will was greeted by his girlfriend launching herself into his arms. "I brought the ice cream, Liz, vanilla good?" Elizabeth nodded then grasped Will's hand into her own, dragging him towards the living room.

She still didn't talk but Will noticed a slight change in her. Her natural pout seemed to stick out a bit further and she was dressed down. Usually whenever he came over, she wouldn't be caught dead in sweat pants and a tank top, with her hair thrown into a messy bun. Yet, that's how she was today.

Elizabeth felt his eyes on her and smiled a bit, careful not to show any teeth. "Liz, what's wrong?" Will asked for the third time that day, still receiving no answer. She intentionally turned her face away and mumbled "Nothin'"

As if Will would be believe that.

Cupping Elizabeth's chin in his hand, he turned her face towards him. "Yeah, right, Elizabeth," He muttered with a smile. When he gently stroked her cheek, he caught the slight flinch. "Now, tell me, what's wrong."

She knew she couldn't get out of this now. Diverting her eyes down, she whispered, "You won't think I'm pretty anymore." Will frowned at the words and lifted her chin to bring their eyes together.

"Try me, love."

There was definitely no getting out of this now.

Elizabeth gently smiled, revealing a silver metal along her teeth. She had gotten braces. Will grinned and rolled his eyes. "You thought I'd think you were ugly because you got braces?" He asked softly, carefully cupping both of her cheeks in his. "You clearly don't know me, then."

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead, knowing that her cheeks and lips would probably hurt her. "I did have braces in the past, you know." He had them until he was thirteen and fourteen, but now was free from the horrid things.

Elizabeth stood up and grabbed the ice cream carton, where, luckily, Will had bought plastic spoons. Though only sixteen, she didn't know what she would do without Will. Boyfriend or not, he was always there to fall back on.

With the carton in hand, both fell comfortably onto the ground in front of the couch. Elizabeth situated between his legs and the carton of ice cream resting on Elizabeth's knees. Will wrapped his arms around his pained girlfriend as he watched her eat happily.

This was all they needed. After finishing all that she could, Elizabeth placed the carton on the ground and rested happily in her place. Her hands rested on Will's knees, fingers tucked inside the jeans of the tattered holes. One of Will's arms was wrapped around Elizabeth's midriff and the other gently rubbed her arms.

"How's your mouth feeling?"

She shrugged the best she could, as her face was hidden in the crook of Will's neck. "It's better, thank you for the ice cream." Her words were muffled into his neck, her hands idly scratching at Will's knees. The position was comfortable for them both.

Elizabeth sighed happily as Will's deft fingers massaged her back, causing her to become more comfortable than she already was. She could have fallen asleep in her arms at any moment. But, instead of doing so, she lifted her head from its position and grinned at her boyfriend.

"Will, you have to stop that. You spoil me far too much," Her teasing tone matched her bright eyes. Will gave a nonchalant shrug and put a careful yet quick peck onto her lips. "You're worth it," His smile matched hers and lifted one hand to brush away a lock of hair from her eyes.

Will stretched his legs out fully then pulled Elizabeth to rest on his lap, not caring if her father walked in or not.

Weatherby Swann wasn't all that fond of Elizabeth and Will's relationship. Will had grown up with his mother until he was just ten where his mother died and he was sent to live with his father, where he and Elizabeth had met. From the age of eleven until fifteen, he rarely spoke to his own father and forced himself to other places to avoid all contact.

It wasn't that Weatherby hated the fact of Will shunning his father from his life, it was just he didn't see the boy acceptable for his little girl. He knew from experience what it was like to lose a wife, or in Will's case, a mother. It was difficult to overcome. And that single task was what made him care for his daughter more than anything.

There were many nights were Weatherby and Elizabeth didn't speak from him telling her she should date someone more decent… his favorite being James Norrington, much to Elizabeth's disgust.

The thoughts were shaken away as Elizabeth placed a hand against Will's cheek and directed his attention back to her.

"What are you thinking about?"

Her voice was soft, obvious that her pain medicine was wearing off. Will grinned and placed his hand over hers, intertwining their fingers. "You," His answer was easy and Elizabeth blushed.

With a cheeky grin plastered onto her face, Elizabeth twisted to sit on Will's lap, facing him, and knees straddling Will's hips. "You're too sweet." She leaned closer to him and kissed his lips softly. The fact her mouth hurt went completely forgotten as she kissed him again.

"Elizabeth," Will whispered between kisses. "What are," she kissed him another time, this time going along his jaw line. "You doing?" He forced his words out. He would prefer Weatherby not walking in and seeing his daughter sitting on his boyfriend; especially seeing as she got braces just yesterday and was hurting.

His question went unanswered while Elizabeth went on with her attentions. Finally, she dragged her lips against Will's and kissed him deeply. His tongue prodded her lips apart, causing Elizabeth to let out a whimper.

The pain was finally getting to her.

Will leaned back, a look of regret and worry taking his features. "Elizabeth," he murmured, hugging her to him. "I'm sorry; I forgot that your mouth was still hurting." Elizabeth shook her head against Will's chest, reveling in the warmth.

"No, my fault," She sighed, wrapping her arms firmly around his neck and cuddling further into the provided warmth. It wasn't as if she wanted to stop kissing him, it was just the stupid pain medicine was wearing off and her mouth hurt more.

A throat clearing knocked the two out of their silent reverie and both turned their eyes towards a Weatherby Swann with an amused look on his face. "Elizabeth, I didn't know Young William was coming." His eyes darted between the proximity of the two and ignored the fact.

Elizabeth grinned a bit, revealing the colors of green and pink. "Yes, Daddy, he's been here about an hour. He brought me ice cream!" She pointed towards the carton and beamed a smile to Will. Her head tucked back on his chest as she glanced at her father, who nodded a bit.

"Well, I put your pain medication on the counter," Weatherby inched towards the door before giving them one last smile and left.

Will let out a breath of air after Weatherby was gone then rested his chin on Elizabeth's shoulder. "I still think your father hates me," He muttered, making Elizabeth roll her eyes. "Oh, whatever, Will," She pulled herself away from Will reluctantly and crossed into the kitchen, grabbing her pills.

After taking them, she sat down on the couch next to Will and rested her head into his lip, lying out. "Even if my father hated you, I could never hate you," She whispered softly while Will brushed the hair from her eyes. "I'll love you forever, I pinky promise."

Elizabeth lifted her free hand and held out her pinky, a silly grin on her face. Will took the pinky through with his own, a grin on his own face. "I promise the exact same, then," He dropped a kiss onto her forehead then leaned back on the couch, flipping the television on some random channel.

"How's your teeth?" Will asked softly, losing interest in the television and played idly with one of Elizabeth's hand and the other one tracing her facial features.

"They've been better. The pills are kicking in," One thing Weatherby didn't mention to her was that they make her sleepy, as her eyes beginning to look a bit dazed. "Thank you so much, William, for everything."

Will brushed his hand across her forehead one last time then rested it on his leg while his other hand idly rubbed the back of her other hand.

"Anytime, love."


End file.
